


Happy Adora Day

by BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But still Spicy, But the AU sort of kept expanding, Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Gym teacher Adora, Happy Birthday Adora, I skipped the to enemies part because I love fluff, In fact theres more story than smut now, Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck, Light Angst, Romance, Smut, Start-up founder Catra, There's a plot now, Was meant to be a smutty one-shot, but Catra is still a cat, power bottom Catra, service top Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies/pseuds/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies
Summary: What do you gift a giver on her birthday?Growing up in an orphanage, Catra and Adora never had much. Catra thought that part of being a grown-up was finally being able to have money and freedom and a Grand Plan on how to celebrate her girlfriend's birthday.Until, she gets called in to work. Then Catra leanrs that Adulting is never that straightforward, no one ever gets what they want, and most importantly, Adora is someone that is near impossible to pamper.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	Happy Adora Day

**Author's Note:**

> Adora is my mostest favouritest character in SPOP. I really wanted to do something for her birthday. But this oneshot kept expanding and expanding and I am now late.

Catra’s phone blinked and buzzed on the bedside table, pulling the magicat out from sleep due to her heightened senses. Retrieving the phone from the table before it woke her bedpartner too, Catra answered the call.

“Yeah?” she whispered, voice thick with sleep.

“WILDCAT! Thank goodness you’re answering!”

Catra frowned; it was too early to entertain her co-founder’s chirpy and over-enthusiastic demeanour. Although, Scorpia did sound more anxious than usual.

“Look I know it’s Adora’s birthday and you’ve taken the day off and told us explicitly not to disturb you, but we have a situation.”

Catra’s ears pricked up. She tried to wriggle out of her girlfriend’s embrace so she could get out of bed and talk to Scorpia properly, but at her squirming Adora merely rolled forwards, lying more on top of Catra.

Adora snored.

Catra groaned, trapped.

“One of the investors has decided to come in today to evaluate his investment in our startup. I dunno what’s gotten into him and it’s super last minute and argh!” Scorpia complained out loud, before her voice faded as she appeared to be talking to someone away from her phone, “Entrapta, what’s that? Should you be taking _that_ out today, of all days? Didn’t Catra say that one’s a prototype for-our-eyes-only?”

“Hordak will love this!” Entrapta cackled in the background.

Catra stiffened.

“Did you say _Hordak?_ ” She hissed into the phone, “Hordak is coming down today?”

 _Well, shit._ Hordak was one of their biggest investors, and Catra had to make sure his inspection went down well. She didn’t personally like the guy, but he was an acquaintance of Entrapta’s, and one of the earliest believers and the biggest investor in their new tech company.

Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta had started this company straight out of their shared bedroom in the orphanage they grew up in, pouring every cent they ever had into it, so Catra was not going to let anything happen to the company. It was their baby.

“I guess have to come down today, right?” Catra groaned.

“What?” Scorpia gasped, horrified and disappointed on Catra’s behalf, “No, don’t come in! You had this whole day all planned out. And you haven’t had a day off in _months._ Entrapta, put that down!”

“Look, you’re not going to be able to handle Entrapta by yourself once Hordak gets there. You know how the two of them would start talking and things start to get a bit…umm…,” Catra cleared her throat, flushing slightly at the thought of the last time Catra got caught in between a tech conversation between Entrapta and Hordak “…let’s just say those two are gonna be getting off on tech.”

“Heh. That’s one way to put it.”

“It’s fucking weird.”

“But we love her,” Scorpia reminded Catra.

“Yeah yeah. Look. You’re gonna need me there. At most, to stop her from blabbing too much about the tech we haven’t submitted patents for. And at the very least, for emotional support.”

“Are you sure, Wildcat?”

Adora chose that moment to squeeze her arms around Catra, burying her face into the crook of Catra’s neck, nuzzling her nose against the short mane Catra grew out behind her ears. Adora let out a contented sigh that almost sounded like a _moan._

_Fucking hell._

Adora was rarely this clingy, only when she was half-conscious and her guard was down. Like it was now, when she was more-or-less still asleep and didn’t have the pressure of a school day to get her out of bed before the sun was up.

Adora had been raised in the same orphanage as Catra, but while Catra had pursued more academic interests, Adora could never sit still to last through a lesson in a classroom, so she grew up to teach the only class she ever loved – physical education. Because of that, she could never take an off-day during the school year, especially at the start of term in January.

But today was a Saturday, and Adora’s first birthday without any work commitments. They were supposed to spend it together.

“Catra…?”

Catra realised she had left Scorpia hanging.

With a sigh, she replied, “Alright, alright, see you in an hour.”

“What about Ador-”

Catra cut the call, knowing Scorpia was going to want to ‘weigh pros and cons’ and ‘brainstorm alternative solutions’ and just make things more difficult. They both knew Catra was definitely going to have to come in.

Catra looked over at the girl almost lying completely on top of her by now, her long limbs wound tightly around Catra, and she sighed. She really didn’t want to be anywhere else but here.

Gently she ran her fingers through Adora’s hair, massaging her scalp until the blonde stirred awake slowly.

Adora blinked at her groggily.

“Hey, Adora.”

“Hey.”

“Happy Birthday.”

She gave Catra a sleepy smile, “Feels nice to wake up like this. Today’s already shaping up to be _amazing._ ”

Adora had no idea how hard she was making this for Catra. This was _not_ how Catra had wanted to wake Adora up on her first birthday where she didn’t have to be on a field in the middle of winter barking orders to scrawny kids.

Catra had wanted to wake her up with breakfast in bed.

And a handjob.

So yeah, this was _far_ from ideal. But Adora seemed to be content with the simple idea of waking up with Catra in her arms, instead of waking to Catra in the living room still hunched over her laptop from having worked on code through the night.

Catra waved her phone in front of Adora.

“Listen, Adora, something’s come up at work,” she began nervously.

Adora’s face fell. The expression was gone almost immediately to be replaced with concern, and Catra would have missed it had she not known Adora like the back of her hand.

“Is it serious? Is everything going to be okay?”

“Hordak is coming in to evaluate the business. I gotta go in.”

Adora nodded seriously.

“Woah, that guy’s tough, isn’t he?”

“Or maybe he just wants to see Entrapta,” Catra rolled her eyes.

Adora unfurled her limbs from around Catra, sitting up and rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

“I guess you should get ready for work soon, then?”

“Adora, I know we had this whole thing planned for today. I’m really sor-“

Adora silenced Catra with a kiss on the lips.

“Go,” Adora said when they pulled apart, “Trio Inc. crashing and burning today isn’t exactly my idea of a birthday present. So please go make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Catra heaved a sigh of relief, feeling more in love with her ridiculously understanding girlfriend.

“Get dressed, I’ll make you a quick breakfast,” Adora ordered.

“Fuck. I was supposed to make _you_ breakfast.”

Adora merely laughed, shoving Catra out of bed as she rolled out after her.

“I fucking hate this,” Catra complained as she made her way to the bathroom.

Adora smacked Catra lightly on the bum, causing Catra to yelp.

“No negativity on my birthday.”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Whatever the fuck you say, Princess.”

“Oh, really? No swearing then.”

“Fuck, no.”

“Catra!”

Catra laughed and closed the bathroom door behind her, realising only a few seconds after the fact that her mood was already a 180 from how it was when she woke up. Adora just had that effect on her.

-

“You got the fancy organic batter!”

Catra heard Adora exclaim as she made her way to the kitchen. A stack of pancakes was building on a plate on the table already, as Adora continued to flip more. Catra smiled, pleased that Adora had found the new groceries Catra had bought yesterday in preparation.

“It’s your favourite, no? Plus, it’s nostalgic. Remember that snooty family that used to drop this off once in a blue moon at the orphanage?”

“Yeah, but it’s _fancy._ ”

“It’s your birthday.”

“And _real_ maple syrup. None of that sugary substitute.”

Catra could see Adora working through the costs in her head, brows knitting in concentration. Money was tight in their household. The two of them came from nothing, both having no inheritance from parents they didn’t even know. Everything they owned in their tiny one-bedroom was bought with money they had earned and saved through years of hustling and working before, after, and sometimes by cutting, school.

One day, Catra would succeed at her business, and she can finally buy all the pancake batter and maple syrup that Adora could ever want. But that day had not come, and Catra was determined to keep at it until she could make this a reality for the love of her life.

“Don’t worry about how much it costs, Adora, I got this.”

Catra had been saving up to spoil Adora today. Too bad she couldn’t be around to join her.

Adora smiled gratefully at her, pushing a plate towards Catra.

“You’re really the best, you know?” she said, “Thank you.”

Catra blushed slightly and shrugged it off, jabbing her fork into the stack of pancakes that she didn’t have the satisfaction of making for Adora.

“Only _you_ would thank someone else for breakfast after having been the one to cook the breakfast,” Catra opted to be snarky to hide the rush she felt at Adora’s praise, “Idiot.”

Before she could take her first bite, her phone rang.

“Wildcat, Kyle has loaded _Super-Pal-v4.3-beta_ on the demo computer now because Entrapta told him to and I dunno where the heck Entrapta has scurried off to! We gotta stop her. You coming in anytime soon?”

“Oh, for fu-” Catra eyed the birthday girl, changing her word choice just in time, “-dge’s sake!”

She got up from the table, looking apologetically at Adora, “Gotta go, babe. I’m really, really sorry.”

“Catra, wait!”

Adora hurried around the table, pulling Catra into a hug. She kissed the top of her head, the big dummy oblivious to how she was making it near impossible for Catra to want to leave her.

Adora pulled back, tilting her head critically as she fixed the knot of Catra’s tie.

“Knock ‘em dead.”

-

Catra jammed the brakes of her bike, coming to an abrupt stop by the sidewalk. She checked her watch and nodded, pleased that her speedy cycling and snarling at passers-by who dared to get in her way had earned her some minutes.

Slipping into the florist, she eyed the various bouquets, gulping nervously at the price. Flowers were not part of the plan, but neither was leaving Adora home alone on her birthday, so Catra had to improvise. Unfortunately, she did not realise that flowers were apparently more expensive in the winter.

“Morning, Catra!” a chirpy voice called behind her, “looking for something for Adora? I have just the thing.”

Because both her and Adora had decided early on in their relationship that flowers were a waste of money, Catra didn’t visit the florist often enough to be on familiar terms with the owner, but Perfuma was a friend of Adora’s. One of many friends of hers, unlike Catra’s very limited social circle.

Perfuma fished out one of the larger bouquets and offered it to Catra. Catra swallowed, not daring to look at the price.

“Right, uh,” Catra said, too awkward now to decline Perfuma’s recommendation and surrendering to dipping into her savings, “Could you get it to my apartment today?”

“You don’t want to bring it with you?”

“I’m heading to work.”

“Really? On Adora’s birthday? You’re still going to the party at Glimmer’s tonight, right?”

 _Enough with the fucking judgement, flower girl._ Catra wanted to growl.

“Yeah, I’ll see you there later,” was all Catra said.

Perfuma seemed to have moved on from thinking about Adora, eyes drifting away in thought, “If you’re going to work does it mean you’ll be seeing Miss Scorpia?”

Perfuma appeared hopeful.

 _Miss Scorpia._ Catra nearly snorted. Trio Inc. had been commissioned to do an app for Perfuma’s shop that one time and Scorpia had been in charge of it. The five-star review from Perfuma had singled Scorpia out as star employee, even though Catra had to reprogram almost all of Scorpia’s code. Scorpia had been _very_ distracted during that project, for some reason.

“Yup. I’ll tell her you said ‘Hi.’”

Perfuma blushed, not meeting Catra’s knowing smirk, “Heh, thanks.”

Catra fished out her wallet to pay.

Before she could open it, Perfuma waved her away.

“Don’t worry about it, since this is for Adora.”

Catra did not like to accept charity and was about to protest, when Perfuma stammered out, “If… if you could deliver one of this too, for me, we’ll call it even.”

Catra grinned, agreeing immediately. Scorpia’s day was about to get much better.

However, as she began to peddle away one-handed (her other hand was holding Scorpia’s bouquet, which was _much bigger_ than Adora’s), Catra felt a little disappointed.

That bouquet of flowers for Adora was meant to be something from _her,_ but now it felt like it was from Perfuma.

Catra just wanted to be able to do something for Adora, but nothing was going according to plan.

-

Catra heard her phone buzz with two new messages from Adora.

**The Idiot**

Image

_YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE!_

_I didn’t. Maybe Perfuma’s got a thing for you._

_Haha. She didn’t write the note. You did. It says, ‘from Catra’_

_Why would I buy you flowers?_

_Dummy._

_Okay, whatever_

_I love it_

_What are you up to?_

_Gonna go for a run_

_You’re gonna exercise? On your day off from exercising?_

_I’m bored_

_Shit._

_I’m sorry._

_No!_

_I meant_

_Well_

_I did eat TOO MANY pancakes_

_Thanks to you_

_They were too delicious to stop eating_

_I’m not bored_

_I love running_

_Catra_

_I mean it_

_Fuck Hordak._

_Don’t_

_I’ll be jealous_

_Hehe_

_I’m hilarious_

_Idiot._

-

Catra switched away from the chat to scroll through some delivery apps on her phone. If she couldn’t spend the morning with Adora, couldn’t make her breakfast, couldn’t get her flowers, she was at least going to get her lunch.

None of that fast food or pizza nonsense that they usually got if they decided not to cook but still wanted to save money. Today was a day to splurge. Adora was worth at least a three-course meal.

But what the hell? How was a three-course meal nearly a hundred bucks? What a rip-off! Catra scrolled through the pasta options and rolled her eyes, knowing she could have made something similar herself. If she had the time.

“Uh, Catra, someone’s at the reception waiting for you,” Kyle, their intern, came up to report, “Didn’t buzz her through because I didn’t know who she was.”

“We’re not expecting anyone other than Hordak today.”

“Blonde lady,” Kyle scooped a hand over his forehead to signal a hair poof, “ponytail.”

“Dammit, Kyle!”

How does that damn intern not know Adora after having worked for them for a year? She ought to fire him. Or maybe she was venting because she was upset at the thought that Adora had spent her birthday looking for her at her office.

As much as she loved the startup, sometimes she hated her job.

-

_Holy shit._

Not only was Adora _here_ , Adora had jogged here.

Which meant she was all flushed and panting and sweaty…

… and wearing nothing but a pair of skin-tight leggings and a sports bra. In the middle of winter.

Catra didn’t know if this was Adora’s way of punishing Catra for having to go to work on her birthday.

Then again, Adora didn’t have a single vengeful bone in her body. A body that was _gloriously_ and _inappropriately_ on display at the moment.

Adora’s face brightened when she spotted Catra coming through the security entryways of the shared office building.

“Catra!” She beamed, hoisting up a lunchbox, “I brought you lunch! Well, technically brunch in your case, seeing as you didn’t eat breakfast.”

_Dammit dammit dammit._

There goes Catra’s plan of buying Adora lunch.

“Adora, you really didn’t have to-”

“Don’t even start. Tell me honestly. If I didn’t come, would you have eaten lunch?”

 _Not if she had to spend a hundred bucks on Adora’s meal._ But Catra said nothing.

”See what I mean?” Adora looked smug, extremely pleased with herself at predicting that Catra would have neglected to care for herself.

“Thanks, Adora.”

Adora’s grin faltered, finally picking up on how disappointed Catra looked.

“What’s wrong? Meeting with Hordak going okay?”

“No, it’s not that. He isn’t here yet. It’s just…”

Catra sighed.

“This really isn’t what I had in mind for today, Adora. I…”

“Stop.”

Adora shoved the lunch box into Catra’s hands.

“Catra, I’m turning twenty-two. Not turning five. I don’t need an extravagant birthday celebration.”

“We _never_ had extravagant birthday celebrations. Not even when we were five. I thought… I thought this year would finally be different.”

“It is different. It’s the best birthday I’ve had so far. We didn’t have to wait until everyone had gone to sleep to eat raw cake mix we snuck out of Ms Weaver’s quarters, we didn’t have to do some long-distance thing over Facetime with you at university and me at teaching college, both of us unable to afford even a bus ticket to each other’s dorms. And I _finally_ don’t have to go in to work this year. And most importantly, I have you _here,_ _happy_ , and _pursuing your dream_. Catra, it’s all I ever wanted.”

Catra blinked back tears. How was Adora so ridiculously sincere and earnest all the time? Adora could sense her discomfort and the guilt that still lingered.

So she smirked, nudging Catra roughly in the shoulder.

“Oh my gosh, Catra are you going to cry? That’s _so_ embarrassing. Stop that! Gross.”

Catra choked out a reluctant laugh, shoving the dork back in the shoulder.

“Shut up! Now get out of here. I have a company to run.”

-

Catra watched as Adora headed through the glass doors, jogging lightly to keep warm as she headed to the nearest traffic stop.

As she waited for the pedestrian light, she took out her water to rehydrate.

Catra felt her mouth go dry as she watched the scene unfold.

Adora’s bicep flexing as she raised the bottle to her lips. Her throat bopping as she took long gulps of her water.

Catra’s feline eyes could even pick up the drop of water trickling down from a corner of her lips, down her neck and chest, dipping between her breasts and disappearing into her bra.

Her toned abs undulating with the effort of drinking.

 _Steam_ practically emanating from Adora, as she sweated it out in 0 degree weather.

It was practically a _crime_ that Catra was stuck here entertaining a bunch of nerds when she could be all over that woman this very minute.

Catra fumed, even as she took out her phone, zooming in and snapping a sneaky picture of Adora. For later.

-

**The Idiot**

Image

_Fucking hate you._

_It seems I have a stalker LOL_

_But damn_

_I look good_

_You do._

_Wish I was that water._

_!!!_

_If you’re that thirsty_

_I could give you something else to drink_

_:o_

_Hate that I’m here._

_The homophobia of this shit._

_If we were at home I could have my legs wrapped round your head this very second._

_Asdkalsdjsdgfgdjpl_

_Cstra_

_Carts_

_Caty_

_CATRA_

_Alksajdfh I can’t tyupe_

_-_

Catra smirked. She always felt a rush of power when she could render Adora into an incoherent key-smashing mess.

**The Idiot**

_Stop_

_You have to focus on your work_

_And I have to take a shower_

_Just got home from the run_

_Ttyl_

-

Catra bit her lip. Typical Adora. Oblivious and stupid and bold to assume that Catra was going to be able to “focus on work” after Adora mentioned she had to “take a shower”.

“ETA on Hordak?” Catra shouted out to nobody and everybody.

“15 minutes!” Lonnie called back.

Catra debated internally for 3 seconds. Okay, if she was going to do this, she was going to have to make it quick. 15 minutes might just be enough time.

-

“Catra?”

Adora was still panting down the phone from her run. And damn did that sound hot.

Catra locked the bathroom stall behind her before settling on the toilet, closing her eyes to ignore her sad surroundings.

“Hey Adora.”

There was a long pause, save for Adora’s heavy breathing. It was clear to Catra that Adora _knew_ that tone. Knew what Catra was going for.

“Hey…” she whispered back, shy, and Catra could imagine Adora’s rising blush.

“I have a bone to pick with you.”

“Cat-Catra…”

It came out a stuttering sigh, almost a plea for mercy.

“You want me to succeed, don’t you, love?”

“Yes…?”

“Then why would you show up at my work, almost _half-naked_ , and then have the audacity to tell me to _focus_ after that?”

“I… I didn’t mean…”

“There needs to be consequences.”

“Ooh! Ah-I… I mean….oh no… oh? What consequences?”

Catra was almost taken out of the scene by Adora’s eagerness. Clearly Adora had already forgotten to pretend to feel guilty.

“Just a taste of your own medicine,” Catra purred a little too sweetly.

“Huh? I didn’t bring you medicine. I brought you lunch.”

One would think the cluelessness would be a turn-off. It should, for any sane person. But the sheer _Adora-ness_ of that reply just made Catra want her more.

“Adora.”

“Right, right. Uh… what medicine?”

“You’re going to _want._ You’re going to _need_. By the end of this call I want you all _hot and bothered_ and _hungry_ like how I am right now.”

Catra braced herself. If Adora was going to reply with something like “well if you’re hungry you should eat the packed lunch I brought you,” Catra _swore_ she was going to cycle home and kill Adora herself.

But Adora was silent. For a long time, before-

“Oh, fuck.”

Adora was never particularly skilled with the dirty talk, despite so much of their relationship during their university days being long-distance. Catra usually had to do most of the talking, but she always felt heady with power and want whenever she could make Adora lose her sense of propriety and swear.

“What are you going to do, Catra?”

Adora sounded part intrigued, part nervous, and completely turned-on, if her breathy little whimpers were anything to go by.

“Me? I’m not doing anything,” Catra crossed her legs and leaned back leisurely against the wall.

“But _you_ ,” Catra continued, “you are going to tell me a story.”

“What kind of story?”

“A simple one. But one I wish was fact, instead of the reality we’re in right now. Tell me. What do you think we’d be doing, if I were home right now…”

“Well,” Adora paused to think about it, “if I had gone for a run, I would still be keen to take a shower…”

Catra rolled her eyes at how practical Adora was still being, but she held her tongue, sensing that Adora was trying.

“…but I wouldn’t be… showering alone.”

Catra felt a smile grow on her face.

“That’s my girl. And who would be in the shower with you?”

“You.”

“And what would we be doing?”

“Kissing.”

“And?”

“And… and stuff.”

“Stuff? Specifics, Adora.”

“I want to be touching you. All over.”

It wasn’t much, but the eagerness in her tone was doing it for Catra. She gulped to maintain some control and dignity.

“Okay. And then?”

“I’d… I’d pull you close. Turn you away from the showerhead because I know you don’t like the feel of water splashing in your face.”

The vague descriptions were ridiculously vanilla, but the very specific care that Adora was showing her was driving Catra nuts. Adora continued.

“I’d make sure we’re pressed flushed against each other. I would feel your… your umm… your _everything_ against me.”

“ _Gods,_ ” Catra moaned before she could stop herself.

Emboldened, Adora added without prompting, “and then I’d slide one hand down your back, run my fingers through your fur. They would be soft and smooth and slippery from the water. I’d lather your favourite soap all over…”

“Adora the point of this is not to describe how we would get clean- ”

“And then you’ll be caught off guard when I slip to the base of your tail and _knead._ ”

Catra could _hear_ the smirk in that last sentence, hear how _proud_ of herself Adora was right now, with that little trick she pulled off to make Catra think she was all nervous before pulling that line on her.

“ _Oh!_ ”

“You would make that sound,” the smugness was bleeding out of Catra’s earbuds, “and you would lose control and do that thing where your knees sort of just _give_ and you’d fall deeper against me, and I’d catch you, hold you up, press you closer, so close we’d feel our hearts beating against each other.”

It was very Adora. The whole speech was very Adora. Highly detailed on the romance, abysmal on the filth. So why was Catra so unbearably riled up by now? Catra could tell by the confidence in Adora’s tone that Adora was equally into it by now. Adora had always seem to get bolder whenever she manages to fluster Catra. There was something about Catra’s vulnerability and willingness to let Adora in that seemed to fuel Adora.

“I would push a thigh between yours,” Adora was bolder with her words now, encouraged by her success so far, “as usual you would pretend like this was your idea all along, you’d try to get a rhythm going, but I’m gonna just lift you off the floor so you have no leverage.”

Catra let her forehead flop to rest on her hand as she allowed herself to be lost in the imagery. How did she lose power to Adora so quickly? She was running the conversation at the start.

“Gah!” Adora let out over the phone, seeming equally as affected by the conversation as Catra, “And then I’d press… press my thigh _in…_ and… and… I would find you _soaking_ and _ready._ ”

“Damn it. Damn it. Damn you, Adora.”

Adora froze.

“We good, Catra?” Adora asked with nothing but care in her voice.

Catra shook her head to clear it, brought back by Adora’s tone of concern. It seemed her frustrated swearing had come across differently over the phone, pulling Adora out of the moment.

“So good, don’t fucking stop.”

“Right,” Catra heard Adora gulp, getting back in the zone, “I’m gonna hold your hips. Firmly so my fingers dig into your waist. And then I’m gonna move you against my thigh. Hard and fast. Just the way you like it.”

Catra had the presence of mind to glance quickly at her watch.

8 minutes to Hordak. Damn, she was not going to be able to show up at the meeting this horny. The point was to get Adora off, how did it get _her_ all worked up instead?

She shoved a hand down her pants, knowing she would have to relief herself to be presentable for the meeting later.

But for now, she could give the birthday girl her undivided attention.

“I wanna touch you too,” Catra insisted, remembering that this was supposed to be about Adora.

“Hold on to me. Grab onto my shoulders,” Adora said immediately, refusing to relent and give up command.

All Catra could manage was a feeble, “more.”

“Right. I’d slip a hand down between your legs.”

“Inside, Adora. I…I need… your finger.”

“Wrong. Two fingers.”

“Oh god…”

Catra threw her head back as she slipped two of her own fingers in at Adora’s words.

“You too, I wanna…” Catra gasped.

“Yeah? What do you want?”

“Two fingers. Adora, do it too. Now.”

There was a bit of fumbling over the phone before Catra heard a breathy little “Oh!” as Adora acceded to Catra’s request.

“And then…” Adora tried to continue, obviously distracted by her own ministrations, “and then, my thigh. I mean… ah! I mean… gonna… press my thigh against that hand between you, _shit._ Catra you feel so good...”

“Fuck fuck fuck.”

“Catra, I’m so close. I can’t talk…”

“Then don’t. Let’s not imagine anymore. Babe, I’m close too.”

“Yeah? That’s hot. Fuck, Catra, this is so hot.”

Catra’s eyes were clamped shut as she worked her hand furiously against herself, lost in the visual that Adora had so brilliantly crafted for her. She was nearly there, especially with Adora’s harsh, short breathing in her earbuds.

“I need, Catra, I… I want… oh gods… wish you were here…”

Adora’s voice was almost a whine with the desperation of needing Catra there with her. It was a pretty sudden change from the Adora that was very much in charge just seconds ago. Catra had to take over the story.

“I am, Adora. I’m right there with you. We’re in the shower. And I…well, I’m _in you_. Driving you close. You close, babe?”

“Catra…please… I need… I need you…”

“You got me. Come for me, Adora. Together.”

And with that, Catra fell over the edge, throwing a palm over her mouth to stop from crying out in the middle of an office bathroom.

For a moment in time there was only white noise as Catra let the waves of pleasure crash over her repeatedly. Eventually, she slumped back against the wall, letting out a long breath. It was not nearly as good as being with Adora for real, but it was better than most things Catra had going for her that day. So Catra was feeling pretty damn pleased.

“Wow,” she breathed down the phone.

“Yeah,” Adora replied, with a slightly high-pitched laugh.

Except that Adora didn’t sound as zonked out as Catra. Even that laugh sounded slightly tense. Catra straightened, ears perking up to pick up as much as she could over the phone.

Adora was still panting, not unusual in post-orgasmic bliss, except that Catra knew _all_ of Adora’s breathing patterns. And this was the very-much-close-to-the-edge-but-not-over pants.

“Adora…?”

“Yeah?”

“Did…did you come?”

Adora let out another high-pitched, embarrassed laugh.

“Uh… not really.”

“Not really? You either did or you didn’t.”

“Well then, uh… no. Not yet.”

Catra groaned, knocking her head against the back of the wall. _Another_ one of her fucking bad ideas. Another plan failed. This was supposed to be _about_ Adora. And she had selfishly made it about herself again. Not to mention, immediately after everything that Adora had done for her today, when today was supposed to be about celebrating Adora.

Catra steeled herself. She cleared her throat.

“Right. _Well,_ ” she tried to add in her sultriest voice, forcing herself to ignore how little time she had left, “shall we continue?”

“Uh… no, Catra, I don’t think I want to,” Adora laughed again, “Moment’s kind of over, don’t you think? At least it is for me.”

A silence stretched between them as Catra smacked her forehead at her selfishnesss.

Adora sensed Catra’s disappointment.

“It isn’t you or anything, Catra! It’s me. I just… I couldn’t get there. Not without you.”

“But I _was_ there, at the edge, with you.”

“You know what I mean. Towards the end I kinda wished it was really you with me here, and I couldn’t do it myself.”

Catra groaned, guiltier than before.

“Dammit, Adora. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. That was so hot anyway. I loved every moment of it. I’m really glad you called.”

“I wanna make it up to you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Catra. There’s nothing to make up. Sex isn’t… I mean that was kinda sex, right? Anyway, sex isn’t just about… you know, finishing.”

“Yeah but I wished I had made it more about yo-”

The bathroom door slammed open.

“CATRA! YOU IN THERE?”

It was a very panicked Scorpia.

“Yeah, what is it? A little busy over here, can’t you tell?” Catra shouted from her bathroom stall.

“He’s here.”

Catra groaned again.

“Adora, I’m sorry. I gotta go. I really do.”

And with that, Catra ended the call, self-loathing and guilt the only remnant feeling from their call.

-

As if the shitty day couldn’t get any shittier. But true to form, when Hordak showed up, they had overpromised.

But this time, it wasn’t Entrapta’s doing.

Hordak had been impressed with the app that they were developing and offered to raise the investment if they could deliver it sooner. With the prospect of more funds to work with, it was Catra who opened her mouth and committed to deliver a prototype by the end of the day.

She couldn’t say. The funds were too important to let go. Not when the company was in such early days and every cent they could get their hands on was sorely needed. Not when the three of them had poured all they had into the company already.

After Hordak left, Catra checked in with Scorpia and Entrapta, and they agreed that it was the right move. They just didn’t want to be the one to agree to Hordak because they thought Catra would not be able to commit the rest of the day to the prototype, given how she was supposed to rush off after Hordak’s visit.

But now with Catra’s promise to Hordak, Catra had condemned herself to working the rest of the day. Their plan to go to the Fright Zone in the evening was more or less down the drain. She might not even make it in time for Adora’s birthday party that Glimmer was hosting that night.

In that moment, Catra really hated herself.

-

“Gosh, that’s a huge sum! Catra, that’s amazing. You’re amazing.”

Catra had slipped away to make her apology phone call to Adora. But somehow it didn’t quite feel like an apology, with the way Adora was congratulating her.

“So?” Adora continued, “Y’all got the fuel to keep working? I dunno about computer stuff, but I do know that food is important to keep the brain juices flowing. I learnt that at school. Nutrition. Sports science. Education. I was a triple major.”

Catra couldn’t help but chuckle at Adora’s mispronounciation of major. Dork.

“Glimmer said she’s making some of her famous steamed buns for the party later. She might be done with a batch by now. I could go get some and bring it over?”

“Adora, that’s not the point.”

“You want me to cook?”

“Adora, no. I wanna apologise. I… I don’t think I’m gonna be done by 6.”

There was a long pause.

“Oh, okay.”

Adora was never a good actress. Catra could hear the disappointment that Adora had tried and failed to hide.

“I guess we could postpone? I’ll call the Fright Zone ticketing centre. See if we could change the date. Or get a refund.”

“No go. I bought the cheapest shit. No refunds or booking changes.”

Catra felt pathetic as hell.

The Fright Zone was a carnival and market by the Etheria Pier that had been a 10-minute bike ride away from their orphanage. It used to be free to the public, and Adora and Catra had spend hours of their youth hanging out there. It used to be dirty and rundown and dilapidated, but the arcade games and carnival rides were dirt cheap and the food carts served large portions of double- and triple-fried food, so it was the perfect escape from the suffocating and cramped quarters of the orphanage. They hadn’t visited in _years_ , both having left town for university, and in that time the Fright Zone had been refurbished and transformed into a famous tourist attraction with exorbitant entrance fees. Catra had seen online that some of their favourite stalls had remained, just given an upgrade and a fresh coat of paint. So she and Adora had been really looking forward to one day revisiting. Catra had bought the evening partial-day tickets, with no refunds because it was cheaper. And at that time she didn’t think there was going to be any conceivable reason she would prioritise something else above visiting the Fright Zone again with Adora.

She was a fool.

“Oh well. Another time then. Maybe your birthday,” Adora offered.

“What, and let these tickets go to waste? Adora, you should go.”

“Without you? No way.”

That was a dumb idea. What was Adora gonna do there alone? Catra racked her brain.

“I’ll call you back,” Catra said to Adora, before putting down the phone.

-

The phone nearly went to voicemail before the recipient finally picked up.

“What’s up? Kinda behind schedule right now, so you gotta be quick,” Glimmer rattled off into the phone, and Catra could hear the oven timer go off behind her.

Catra never really got on with Adora’s teaching college friends, but she tolerated them because they seemed nice enough. Just too… sparkly.

“Do you and Bow want to go to the Fright Zone? I’ll cover your tickets, if you take Adora.”

Catra supposed since she saved on the flowers and the lunch today, and with the new funds coming in, she could afford one more ticket.

“I kinda have a lot on my plate right now! New rule for future birthday parties – 100% catered. No cooking.”

A blender whirred in the background before a loud splat.

“FUCK! I forgot the lid.”

As different as they were, the one thing Catra had in common with Adora’s best friend from school was a foul mouth.

“Besides,” Glimmer continued, and Catra could hear that Glimmer had wedged the phone between her shoulder and her ear with how her voice got more muffled, “didn’t you want to go too? I thought it’s a thing between the both of you. I’ve been trying to get Adora to come with us for _months_ and she always said she was gonna wait for you.”

“I… I have to work.”

“It’s your girlfriend’s birthday.”

_Why are all of Adora’s friends so judgemental? And all up in their business. First Perfuma, then Sparkles here. Ugh._

“Glimmer, please. I kinda fucked up the rest of Adora’s birthday already. I can’t have her missing out on this too. And I cant change the tickets.”

“Wait. Are you asking me for a favour?”

Catra groaned.

“Fine. I’ll owe you one.”

“I’m claiming that favour for a Best Friends’ Squad sleepover, you know that, right? And you can’t just drop Adora off at our place and leave. You have to stay the night.”

“Go to hell.”

Glimmer laughed, before replying, “Fine. I guess I can loan you Bow. He can go with Adora. I can’t go. I really can’t. The birthday cake isn’t even baked yet.”

Catra heaved a sigh of relief. That works. And it saves her a ticket.

“So technically I don’t owe you a favour. I owe Bow.”

“He’s gonna ask for the same thing. He misses our sleepovers with Adora.”

“I hate you both.”

“Love you, Catra. See ya at the party later!”

-

For all the teasing Catra liked to do about how clueless Adora could be most times, Catra had to give Adora credit for at least reading the situation right today. She didn’t spend too much time moping about the fact that Catra wasn’t with her at the carnival, knowing that texting Catra to say as much would instead just make Catra feel worse.

Or maybe Adora was just really having a good time and not missing Catra. Catra sincerely hoped the latter was the truth. She had messed up too much for Adora today already.

She was constantly keeping Catra updated, sending an endless stream of pictures to Catra as she and Bow made their way through the Fright Zone.

Each photo was captioned with a relatively benign statement, comparing things to how they were when they were kids. But Catra could guess what Adora had left unsaid in those words.

_I wish you were here too._

Adora kept up the façade though, sending her smiley selfies and goofy pictures of her and Bow genuinely having a good time. At least her smile was genuine. That made Catra feel better.

**The Idiot**

_CATRA._

_IT’S STILL HERE._

Image

-

Catra opened the attached photo and gasped. _Melog._

Melog was a giant life-sized stuffed purple panther. They didn’t exactly know if it was a panther; it just looked like some kind of large alien cat. They didn’t know if it came from a cartoon or a TV show or a book, given that they had little access to that sort of entertainment in the orphanage. But Catra had loved it the moment she had laid eyes on it. Melog was a name she made up for the stuffed animal, and the both of them had never bothered to find out what it actually was.

Catra didn’t know how much pocket money she and Adora had spent over the years playing that stupid shooting game to try and win Melog, the top prize.

_Holy shit._

_After all these years?_

_What did I tell you? That game’s rigged._

_I’m gonna try and win it._

_Don’t waste your money._

Adora never really liked that shooting game. She preferred the whack-a-mole and riding the horses on the carousel in the centre of the carnival. But growing up, she never failed to save a few pennies for a game or two at the stall with Melog, all in an effort to try and win it for Catra.

Adora always looked out for Catra. Catra hoped Adora wasn’t bothering to do so now, and just focused on having a good time.

She didn’t get a reply from Adora for another twenty minutes. Catra forgot about it, too absorbed with her work.

She received a video call all of a sudden.

She answered to a shaky screen, Adora a blur as she appeared to be jumping out and down.

“I WON IT CATRA”

A clatter as Adora drops her phone.

“Bow could you film me?” Adora could be heard saying.

And then the phone is picked up and the screen focuses on Adora. Except that with another whirl something fluffy and purple was shoved in front of the lens.

“I WON MELOG!” Adora squealed.

Bow must have backed away because Catra got a fuller view of Adora clutching the huge stuffed toy. It was so humongous it practically buried Adora underneath.

“No way!” Catra gasped, mouth falling open in shock.

She couldn’t help but grin. Adora’s happiness was always so infectious.

“I don’t believe it. Wow,” Catra continued, “So the game isn’t rigged. Huh. Well, congratulations, Adora. Nice one.”

“IT’S YOURS NOW.”

And then the large cat was shoved against the carmera lens again, as Adora pushed the toy towards Catra.

“You always wanted it, right?” Adora asked.

“Yeah, but you won it. You should keep it.”

“I did it for you! I only ever play this game for you, remember? It’s our thing.”

Catra sighed. Classic Adora. Never anything just for herself.

“Dammit, Adora.”

“I know I should have waited for you. But Bow said he didn’t think Melog would stay up forever and I also didn’t know if we were ever coming back again, everything’s like 3 times jacked up from the prices outside… it’s nuts! And like you said, the game was rigged right? I didn’t think I was going to _win_ for real. Are you mad, Catra?”

“What? No!” Catra voice cracked in panic, “I’m not mad at all.”

She forced out a smile.

“Adora. You won _Melog._ For me. How could I ever be mad?” Catra blinked back tears, “I love you so much.”

Catra could hear Bow talking to Glimmer over his phone in the background.

Adora was looking across the camera at Bow.

“Oops, the queen has summoned us. I think we’re going to call it a day and head to the party now. Burned all our coins at the shooting stall anyway. I guess I’ll see you at the party?”

At this point, Catra didn’t know if she was even going to make it for the party. Their code had crashed three times already.

“I’ll text you,” Catra said instead.

“Okay, work hard. Love you.”

Catra was still staring at her phone long after Adora had cut the call and the screen had gone back to sleep. How did it end up that Adora was getting Catra a gift on Adora’s birthday? Adora didn’t even seem to have played any games she liked.

Doing something _for_ Adora was proving almost an impossible task.

-

It was nearly eleven at night when Catra finally knocked off from work. She bundled herself in her scarf, trudging gloomily to her bike.

She knew the party was more or less over - Catra had been tracking its progress by the endless stream of Instagram Stories Adora’s numerous friends had been posting.

**The Idiot**

_I’m getting the fuck out of here._

_Did you even eat dinner?_

_The office pantry had one of those crap Ration bars._

_Yuck. Had enough of those from the orphanage for a lifetime. Grey?_

_Brown._

_Gross._

_I guess I’ll see you at home?_

_Yeah. Everyone’s heading home now._

_Last round of drinks with Mermista and Seahawk then I’ll make a move too._

_Ok. Get a cab._

-

Catra sped home as fast as she could. She had one last trick in her bag, a surprise she had kept secret from Adora. The gift she was most looking forward to give. Nothing and nobody was going to mess this up.

She had to at least get one thing right on Adora’s birthday.

The moment she was through the front door, she was peeling off the layers of her clothes and flinging it haphazardly out of the way, as she scurried and clambered to the bedroom. Adora could be home any moment, so who knows how much Catra had left to prep.

Rummaging under their bed, she pulled out the box she had stashed there without Adora’s knowledge. With slightly shaky hands she pulled out the garment from between the layers of crepe paper and studied the thing one more time.

It was definitely the most expensive pair of underwear she owned.

And unlike anything she’s ever worn before.

Not that Catra was shy about her body around Adora anymore. A sports bra and short boxer shorts was her usual go-to sleepwear these days, especially since Adora liked the heating in the apartment turned up higher than anyone covered with fur would have preferred.

It’s just that, anything remotely feminine was never her thing. All the skirts or dresses in their shared closet were Adora’s, and all of Catra’s undergarments were certainly as androgynous as she could possibly have them.

But with the intricate lace patterns and silky-smooth material of the cloth between her fingers, there was no doubt that the garment she had just purchased was meant for a _lady._ Not a particularly well-behaved lady, but a lady nonetheless.

Adora had never expected Catra to be anyone but herself, and had certainly never asked Catra to wear anything that Catra wasn’t comfortable in. But, more than once, when they were watching a romcom together, if a steamy scene came up involving any lady in fancy undergarments, or if a lingerie ad appeared on TV, Adora would go really still, really quiet, and she would just _stare._ Hard. It always made Catra giggle, because Adora wouldn’t, or rather, couldn’t, even hide her reaction from Catra. But then again, Adora was an open book to Catra by now.

Catra couldn’t wait to see that look on Adora’s face again, but this time hopefully hungrier and greedier and trained on _her_.

And that gave her courage to slip into the skimpy little thing.

But hell, now that she’s finally pulled the lingerie on, she’s feeling more naked than ever. It was weird. She didn’t know how she should, stand, or sit, or lie on the bed, because somehow the outfit seem to come with an added expectation that Catra had to be all confident and _sensual_.

She just wished Adora would hurry the fuck home and she could focus on something else other than her nerves.

Eventually, she settled on huddling under the duvet. The element of surprise shall be her advantage. Adora would pull away the duvet and she would freeze in place, stunned silent and just staring with her mouth agape. Catra chuckled at the image in her head, quite enjoying the chance to have the upper hand over Adora.

-

Someone was wrapping her up in a warm embrace. Catra wanted to succumb back to unconsciousness with how warm and soft everything was.

But she snapped awake.

 _Fuck!_ She had fallen asleep waiting for Adora to get home. The one thing she couldn’t mess up and, she did.

“Wha-what…?” Adora murmured in the dark, fingers curiously investigating the sensation of the foreign material covering Catra, “what is this?”

Adora’s words were slurred and her breath reeked of alcohol.

“Adora? Are you drunk? What exactly is your definition of one round of drinks?”

“I defeated Seahawk in a drinking contest.”

Adora dissolved into groggy, triumphant giggles.

That had to be _a lot_. Catra flipped the bedside lamp on, momentarily forgetting her outfit in her concern over a drunk Adora.

“I’m gonna get you some water.”

Catra crawled out of bed and headed for the door.

“What is _that?_ ” Adora gasped, pointing at Catra.

Her eyes had comically widened as she gave Catra a once-over.

Catra felt goosebumps prickle all over under the heat of Adora’s intoxicated, uninhibited and admiring gaze.

“Woooowww…” was all Adora said, before grinning like she had just spotted the dessert table at a buffet.

Catra felt her cheeks flush, and she crossed her arms over her chest, “Don’t ruin it.”

“Is this all for me?” Adora was crawling over, very clumsily before she toppled off the bed onto the floor in front of Catra.

Catra yelped and quickly knelt down beside her.

“You okay? Gosh, you’re completely wasted,” Catra observed.

Adora just continued to stare at Catra’s chest hungrily, one hand boldly reaching for Catra. She ran the thin spaghetti strap of Catra’s bra between two fingers.

“Happy Birthday to me,” she giggled to herself, looking immensely pleased, “ _my_ kitty.”

 _Okay. What the fuck._ Catra blushed harder at the pet name, her heart pounding at how easily Adora had Catra at her mercy, even while drunk.

Catra was _so_ wearing this outfit again. Hopefully a sober Adora would still be this fun.

“C’mere,” Adora mumbled, ineffectively trying to tug Catra towards her.

Catra laughed and pulled away.

“I’m gonna get you some water okay? You’re obviously too far gone to do anything in this state.”

“’m’kay.”

“No, you’re not.”

Catra danced away from Adora’s grabby hands, giggling.

“Catraaa…” Adora slumped back, too dizzy to give chase.

She _pouted._

Adora never pouts. She should though, because it was adorable.

“You’re mean,” Adora complained.

Catra relented, returning to hover over Adora, who was still slumped on the floor, leaning against their bed. Her fringe had fallen out of her hair poof. Catra leaned down to brush the stray hairs aside, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

From this angle, she could see the red flush all over Adora’s face from the alcohol. She really needed Adora to sober up a little, if Adora wanted to avoid a killer hangover tomorrow.

“I’ll be back, be patient.”

“Never knew how to do that,” Adora replied, chuckling to herself, as though it was something to be proud of, “but okay.”

Adora watched Catra leave the bedroom to get her some water. Suddenly, with Adora here, Catra found the confidence to work her attire, and she let her hips and tail sway as she sauntered towards the door.

“Catra?” Adora called when Catra was at the door.

“Yeah?” Catra turned around to face Adora.

Adora had turned to lean her side against the bed so she could look at Catra better. She had an arm on the duvet, her head resting in her palm as she stared dreamily at Catra.

“I love you.”

“Didn’t know you were a sappy drunk.”

“It’s really the best birthday ever, you know?”

How Adora could think so, Catra had no idea, but she liked that the day was finally looking up.

With more confidence, Catra purred in her sultriest voice, “and it’s about to get better.”

-

Catra returned to the sound of light snoring. In the time it took to pour Adora a glass of water, Adora must have forgotten that she was supposed to be waiting for Catra. She’d somehow managed to climb back up the bed, or with how she was sprawled, on her stomach, spread-eagled across the entire expanse of the bed, she had somehow managed to collapse back on top of the bed.

A bit of drool was dribbling down the corner of her mouth. She was completely conked out.

Catra sighed, setting the glass of water on the bedside table. She didn’t have the heart to wake Adora up, not when her features were this blissful and relaxed, a rare sight on Adora’s face.

Pulling a blanket out of the cupboard to drape over Adora, Catra found an available corner on the bed in between Adora’s spread-out limbs and curled into herself, settling to sleep.

And as the digital clock by the bed flipped to four zeros, Catra figured that doing something for Adora would have to wait till after her birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda have a soft spot for this modern AU now? The idea of a Catra and Adora without much in life except each other, but still happy with the simple things and working hard to carve out their space in the world just makes me SOFT.  
> Maybe I'll expand this oneshot in the future. Hmmm.
> 
> But anyway, Happy Happy Adora Day. It shall be Adora week for me, since I am already late with this and I love her so much.
> 
> Cheers!  
> Blackthorn


End file.
